Diary of a Wimpy Kid X Poptropica
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series and the Poptropica series. Poptropica Wimpy Wonderland Island The 18th island in Poptropica is Wimpy Wonderland Island, and is based on the book, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever. The goal of this island is to find Greg's missing brother, Manny. The island has many characters from the book, such as Greg, Rowley, Manny, and the Whirley Street Kids, and it takes place in Greg's neighborhood. There is a Twisted Wizard minigame that the player can play on this island. In addition, this island is shown in the style of the books, which are black and white. Poptropica Wimpy Boardwalk Island The 28th island in Poptropica is Wimpy Boardwalk Island, and is based on the book, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. The goal of this island is to get back Greg's stolen twenty dollars. The island has characters such as Greg and Rowley, and takes place on the boardwalk from the book. The minigames on the island will give the player a jumbo prize from the book if they win them all. Unlike the previous Diary of a Wimpy Kid island, this island has colour, which may be a reference to the movie version that came out near this island's release. In addition, there is a bonus quest that can be played after completing this island that has the player play Thunder Volt. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movie Ad In this ad, the player will be at Greg's school, Westmore Middle School. The minigame involves the player avoiding the cheese touch. The reward is Cheese Touch power. This is the only ad to only feature a location from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, with no characters. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Movie Ad In this ad, Rodrick's band is playing at a concert. Greg gives the player some toilet paper and has them sing as a replacement for a missing band member. The minigame has the player sing the lyrics with the ASD keys. The rewards earned are a toilet paper costume and a Loded Diper shirt. This is one of the two ads that are in black and white. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Ad In this ad, the player will be at a snowball fight between Greg and the Whirley Street Kids. The minigame has appearances of Greg's friends as well. The reward for this minigame is a paper costume, and a free chapter of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever. This is one of the two ads that are in black and white. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Movie Ad In this ad, the player will find themselves at the pool from the movie/book, with many characters there. Four minigames can be found here, Water Ball Bounce, Ice Cream Balance, Snack Bar Waiter, and Perfect Splash. Water Ball Bounce pits the player against Rodrick in a game of Water Volleyball, rewarding the player with a ladybug cell phone. Snack Bar Waiter puts the player in a waiter job, serving certain characters. This minigame rewards the player with a fruit smoothie. Perfect Splash involves the player diving and being judged by Holly, Rowley, and a background character. This rewards the player with Fregley's Bandages. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Ad In this ad, the player will find themselves at the dance from the book, with many characters there. Talking to Greg will initiate a minigame where the player will have to copy Greg's dance moves with their mouse or keyboard. Succeeding will give the player a Wimpy Girl dance outfit and silly dance power. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Ad In this ad, the player will find Greg and a fortune teller inside a tent. Greg will take the player to some minigame booths, each of which has a Diary of a Wimpy Kid character beside it. Interestingly, each character is in black and white, despite everything else being in colour. File:Poptropica_HardLuckAdGreg.png File:Poptropica_HardLuckAdRowley.png File:Poptropica_HardLuckAdFrank.png File:Poptropica_HardLuckAdSusan.png File:Poptropica_HardLuckAdFregley.png File:Poptropica_HardLuckAdRodrick.png Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Ad In this ad, the player will find themselves at the fair from the book where they can meet many characters. They can also play a minigame where the objective is to roll a pig to the goal. Completing the minigame rewards the player with a pig costume and another minigame that has the player shoot pumpkins at cardboard cutouts to win points. That minigame will reward the player with a pumpkin bazooka. License Both Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Poptropica were created by Jeff Kinney, so he likely allowed the islands to be made. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links